


Twirl

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt on tumblr from an anon, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sees a beautiful woman at a premier.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twirl

_Come on, Hiddleston_ , Tom thought. _It’s just one woman. Grow some balls and ask her to dance already._

He’d seen the woman earlier in the evening and couldn’t get his mind off her. He’d been embarassingly tardy to the premiere of ‘The Avengers: Age of Ultron,’ and he’d seen her when he was hurrying inside. Her dress fell elegantly off her shoulders and tapered down until they formed a sort of tail. _Like a mermaid_ , Tom mused as he walked up to the group of actors he’d known from before. 

“Tom!” They all greeted him with warm smiles and hugs. Hemsworth, Scarlet and Jeremy stayed with him while the others went to go greet somebody else of not. Renner leaned close so he could be heard. “How ya doing?”

“I’m great, mate. Hey, could you tell me who that woman is over in the corner there?” He asked, and Scarlett piped up.

“None of us know her name, but she’s very beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is,” Tom replied with trepidation.

“Oh! I see how it is,” Jeremy said, thumping Tom on the shoulder. “You like her, don’t you?”

“Well, I…I can certainly…appreciate the…aesthetics of her attire,” Tom said, sounding not at all convincing. Scarlett and Jeremy both burst out laughing at that, and Tom felt himself blush. “Oh hush. Just because you two are already attached…”

“Seriously, Tom, just ask her to dance,” Scarlett said as she touched his shoulder. “The worst she could do is say 'no.’”

Tom took a deep breath and walked over to her. He cleared his throat and introduced himself. 

“May I have the honor of this dance, madam?”


End file.
